Kidnapper
by eyeluv2d
Summary: 2D, Noodle, Russel, and Murdock are all sitting happily eating breakfast, when they hear that someone has been kidnapped. Slowly, many more people disappear. Murdock thinks Russel is the kidnapper, but what is he supposed to do when everyone accused him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do we have any more eggs?" Noodle called, searching the refrigerator and kitchen cupboards.

"I don't think so," 2D replied, turning the page of the newspaper. As usual, Murdock sat in his leather recliner happily reading the latest issue of Tiger Beat.

"What'll that Cyrus girl do next?" Murdock muttered under his breath. "Hey, Russel! Check this out! Vanessa Hudg-whatever's dating Zac Efron! Who knew?" Russel grunted and chunks of oatmeal flew out of his mouth onto 2D's newspaper. Murdock couln't help but notice that the oatmeal was extra chunky.

"What am I going to have for breakfast _now?_" Noodle complained, stomping her foot hard onto the off-white linoleum kitchen floor.

"Have some of that oatmeal Russel's eating," Murdock replied.

"Uhh... no. You, uh... can't!" Russel replied. With that, he jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran out of the room.

"Weird," 2D stated, shaking his head.

"We interupt this program to bring you a special News Bulletin." The old television set suddenly boomed. "Cashier, Tommy Dunkan has gone missing. He was last spotted outside of an old looking house. The address is 0000 Nothing Drive."

"Hey! That's _our_ address!" Murdock cried, looking up from his magazine. "That's so weird! I wonder if..."

"No, Murdock! Don't do it! Don't even think of looking in Russel's trash can. He would never abduct ANYBODY! We've known him forever! We can trust him! Besides: no human being, besides him, of course, has ever looked in his trash can!"

"Well, I'm a zombie," 2D replied, walking over to the trash can Russel had been sitting in. He lifted the lid and peered inside. With a loud gasp, he dropped the lid back onto the can.

"What did you see?" Noodle demanded, rushing toward the trash can and a startled 2D.

"I, uh... I saw-" But before he could answer, Russel stormed into the room, a look of hate smeared across his face.

"So you guys can't trust me, eh? Well, you'll see!!! You'll ALL see!" Russel snatched up the trash can and rushed out of the room, his face beat red with anger.

Everything was silent for about 10 minutes. Then, 2D whispered, "You'll never guess what was inside the can! It was-----"

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well?" Noodle demanded. "What was it???" 2D shook his head. He cleared his throat.

"I... I saw-" 2D stammered. "In the bottom of the can, for the love of Pete... so horrible..." 2D shook his head again. He continued with a worried look on his face, "There was a severed arm inside the can!" 2D blurted out. "And do you know what was on the wrist of the arm? Murdoc's gold bracelet!"

Noodle gasped. She turned to Murdoc, studying him. "How could you, Murdoc? _How?_" Noodle begged, stepping closer to Murdoc. "What were you thinking? You're going to get caught for sure!"

"Wait just a minute!" Murdoc shouted in response. "You think _I_ did this? Can't you trust me?" 2D and Noodle remained silent. "2D, buddy, what makes you think the bracelet was mine? So what if I have one just like it! Who cares? The person who used to have that arm attached to them might have had the exact same one, for all we know! Uh... Noodle! Remember that time at the JC Penney's? The clerk thought I'd stolen the gold bracelet because the store had the same one!"

Noodle fiddled with the vending machine ring on her finger. As she moved it up and down she could see the blue ring the fake metal had left on her finger. 2D looked at the floor. Murdoc shook his head.

"I can't believe you guys don't believe me! It's so obvious that Russel is the one who-"

"Don't you dare blame this on Russel!" Noodle suddenly exploded. "It's so obvious you did it! This crime has your name written all over it!"

"My name written... THAT'S IT! Noodle, you're a genious! Wait here!" Murdoc cried excitedly. He ran out of room. 2D and Noodle heared fighting in the next room. Then everything went quiet. Murdoc returned holding th severed arm, the gold bracelet gleaming in the dim light of the living room. Murdoc fiddled witht he bracelet, and was finally able to tug it off of the arm. He turned the dog tag hanging off of the bracelet in his hands. "See?" He shoved the bracelet in 2D's face. "There's no name here! Mine was engraved with my name!"

"You're craazy, Murdoc," Noodle replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't remember you bracelet ever being engraved."

"I don't either," 2D agreed.

"But it _was!_" Murdoc insisted. " I swear!" Noodle and 2D remained stone-faced.

"We're going to have to call the police, Murdoc. We have to let them know you're the kidnapper."

"I'm not! You'll see! You'll ALL see!"

And, with that, Murdoc fled to his room, packed his clothes in a blue backpack, and ran out of the hosue, slamming the door. Murdoc fled down main street and into a donut shop, where a securety guard sat at a booth. His eyes widened when he saw Murdoc. he took out his walkie talkie and whispered something into it. Then he got up and walked upto Murdoc.

"Young man, I'll need to take you down town the question you.," The securety guard stated, adjusting his belt.


End file.
